1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus using an exposure beam such as an electron beam, a laser beam, a charge beam, or the like, in particular to a record control signal generating apparatus that outputs a control signal to a recording apparatus for manufacturing a master disk of a recording medium such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, or the like using an exposure beam, and in particular to a recording apparatus and a recording system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Beam recording apparatus performing lithography using an exposure beam such as an electron beam, a laser beam, or the like are widely applied to master disk manufacturing apparatus for large-capacity disks such as digital versatile discs (DVDs), Blu-ray discs, and other optical disks, hard disks for magnetic recording, and so on.
For example, when manufacturing optical disks, and the like, first a predetermined concave and convex pattern is formed on a master disk along a track, and a disk stamper is formed from this master disk. Using the disk stamper, after synthetic resin is hot-pressed or extrusion-molded, and the record surface where a pattern is replicated from the master disk undergoes a metal deposition process, a translucent substrate is formed.
Here, recording of the pattern to the master disk is performed using a beam recording apparatus. With a beam recording apparatus, control is performed such that a spiral (or concentric) track trajectory is drawn on a substrate recording surface, by placing a substrate which acts as the master disk on a spindle (θ stage) that is rotated in a rotating direction (θ direction), and at the same time the rotating spindle itself is placed on a feeding stage (X stage), and fed in a radial direction (X direction) including the center of rotation. (For example, JP, A, 2003-242924 and JP, A, 2003-241394.)
As described above, the beam recording apparatus is originally designed such that when the feeding stage is moved in the X direction, a beam irradiation position passes through the center of rotation of the spindle. In reality, however, there are cases in which it does not pass through the center of rotation due to errors in each recording apparatus, because of dimensional errors or assembly errors in component parts of the recording device. Further, there are cases in which misalignment of the irradiation position occurs due to the control precision when adjusting the beam emitted by the electron column, even if the electron column that emits the beam, the spindle, and the feeding stage are disposed to an appropriate positional relationship, and the amount of this misalignment may change every day (even in the same recording apparatus). If recording is performed with misalignment (=error) occurring between the beam irradiation position and the spindle center of rotation due to such causes, recording precision is difficult to achieve, and there was a possibility of the occurrence of distortion of the recording pattern.
The above problem is given as one example of the problems to be solved by the present invention.